Une partie de poker romantique?
by Cloclo125
Summary: Vous savez, le Poker est un jeu de hasard très populaire à Monaco. En plus qu'il a cinq casinos dans ce petit pays et aujourd'hui, notre chère Monaco a envie de jouer une partie de Poker. Mais, lorsqu'elle et Danemark décident de faire un pari, elle ne va pas en revenir de qu'est-ce que Matthias va vouloir si il gagne...


-Une partie de Poker romantique?-

...

Vous savez, le Poker est un jeu de hasard très populaire à Monaco. En plus qu'il a cinq casinos dans ce petit pays et aujourd'hui, notre chère Monaco a envie de jouer une partie de Poker. Mais, lorsqu'elle et Danemark décident de faire un pari, elle ne va pas en revenir de qu'est-ce que Matthias va vouloir si il gagne...

...

Aujourd'hui, le ''meeting'' n'a pas duré longtemps; seulement deux heures, tout simplement. Plusieurs personnifications étaient là; il en manquait dix, en tout. Mais, ce n'est pas si grave. Pendant que quelques-uns se parlent entre eux, notre chère Monaco a le sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi? Car elle est sur le point de demander à tous qui a envie de jouer une partie de Poker, son jeu de hasard préféré, qui n'est pas très étonnant. Habituellement, elle serait peut-être déjà retournée chez elle mais, bon.

-Ah oui?Es-tu sûre que tu as envie de jouer une partie de Poker, Monaco? Tu sais, il est un peu tard et-

-J'en suis sûre, Seychelles. De plus, il n'est pas si tard que ça et puis, je ne risque pas de perdre.-

-Si tu le dis. Moi, je vais allée voir Romano, d'accord?-

-D'accord!- Dit Marianna en fixant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Puis, Michelle alla voir Lovino qui est en train de parler avec son frère et Antonio. Marianna, de son côté, alla voir les ''gars'' qui sont en train de se parler de choses paranormales, ce qui ne plaît pas du tout à Alfred.

-Désolée de vous dérangez, messieurs mais, j'ai une question pour vous, si cela ne vous dérange pas.-

-Oh, c'est toi Monaco. Non, tu ne nous dérange pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chère? Dit France à sa sœur adorée.- (J'imagine que Seychelles et Monaco sont les sœurs à France.)

-Eh bien, je me demandais s'il y en a un d'entre vous qui voudrait jouer une partie de Poker avec moi.- Dit-elle en ayant un carreau (La carte.) entre ses doigts et surtout avec un sourire.

-Oh. Je suis vraiment désolé, Monaco. Mais, moi et le Poker, ça ne fait pas deux.- Dit Amérique avec un air désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Amérique. Pourquoi pas toi, Prusse?

-Ah désolé, moi non plus je ne suis pas si bon au Poker, en plus à ce que je sache, tu es très bonne au Poker. Peut-être toi, Danemark!- Dit Gilbert en pointant Matthias qui est en train de parler avec Tino et Berwald.

-Euh... Eh bien-

-Vas-y, Dane. Tu vas bien t'amuser, j'en suis sûre.- Dit Finlande en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Danemark. Prusse alla à côté du danois aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus puis lui murmura à l'oreille: Tu l'as toujours aimé, Matth. Accepte.

-Bon, d'accord. J'accepte de jouer une partie avec toi, ma be- Euh... Monaco.- Dit alors Danemark à Monaco.

-Génial! Suis-moi.

...

Dans la pièce à côté de la salle de conférence, Monaco et Danemark sont assis à une table avec le jeu, entourés de plusieurs personnifications.

-Tu sais comment jouer, vrai?- Dit Monaco à Danemark, en donnant cinq cartes à Matthias et en mettant le reste des cartes au centre de la table.

-J'espère que oui.- Dit-il en lui souriant et en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis, Matthias eu une idée qui est sûre qu'il ne va pas regretter.

-Au fait, on pourrait peut-être faire un pari.-

-Mmm... C'est intéressant. Mais, quelle sorte de pari?

-Par exemple, si tu gagnes, je dois faire quelque chose pour toi.

-Mais, si c'est toi qui gagnes, c'est moi qui dois faire quelque chose pour toi.

-Exactement... (Hé,hé.)

-J'accepte.

Puis, ils se donnèrent une poignée de main.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui va arriver si je perds, Marianna?- Dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu vas devoir faire des corvées chez moi pendant une semaine.-

-D'accord!- Dit-il toujours avec le même sourire.

-Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver si jamais je perds, ce qui ne va pas arriver.- Dit-il en replaçant la boucle rouge dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Tu vas devoir m'embrasser.-

-D'acc- QUOI?!-

Tous les ''gars'' qui sont autours de la table firent un ''Oh!'' et les filles firent un petit rire tandis que le visage de Monaco passait au rouge et rose.

-Mais... Mais... Il n'en n'est pas question, Danemark!

-Pourquoi?- Dit-il en souriant toujours.

-Parce que c'est non!-

-Désolé mais, c'est un pari et tu dois le respecter, ma chère.

-... En tout cas, je sais que c'est moi qui vais gagner, donc ça n'arrivera pas.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir...

Monaco pensait réellement qu'elle était pour gagner mais, à cause de ce que Danemark a dit, elle n'était pas concentrée du tout. Donc...

-QUOI!? CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE!-

-Eh oui, ma chère. J'ai gagné.- Dit-il en souriant.

-Mais, cela veut dire que...- Puis, son visage passa immédiatement au rouge.

-Tu as tout compris, Marianna.-

Danemark se lève de sa chaise puis alla à côté de Monaco qui voulait partir en courant. Mais, il lui prit la main avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle détourna son regard avant, beaucoup trop gênée.

-Hé... Regarde-moi, ma belle. Sois pas timide.- Lui dit-il en levant son mention et en lui souriant mais, avec un doux sourire.

-Je... Je...-

-Hush. Est-ce que je peux?

-...-

...

-À suivre-


End file.
